The Story of Us
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kurt's thoughts after his and Blaine's break-up. This story was begging to be written, it just wouldn't leave my mind; so here it is.
1. Part 1

_**The Story of Us  
**__Author's Note: This is from Kurt's thoughts right after The Break Up. I started this soon after that episode aired; I'm just finally completing it. _

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
how we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
_Kurt always thought that he would sit his children around him when he was older to tell them the story about how he met their other father. The story would be full of clichés, sappy moments, and 'I love you's'. After meeting Blaine when he was 16, he thought that he had finally met his soul-mate, his better half; the one he would someday raise a family with. It was love at first sight or at least for him it was. It didn't take long before Blaine realized it too. But now at age 19, it seemed like his love life was over. But he had experienced the kind of love people spend their lives searching for; he knew he was lucky. _  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.  
Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to a fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
so many walls that I can't break through.  
_Even before Blaine and he had become a couple, they were always together. I never had any trouble finding someone to talk to or to sit next to; Blaine was always there. Now, I don't feel as if I don't quite belong anywhere. Blaine was the anchor holding me now that anchor is gone. It was all over a simple miscommunication that later lead to cheating. I so badly wish that I could tell him that I forgive him and that I still love him. But, I can't seem to quite say those words aloud yet.  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
Next chapter.  
_"Kurt, you either need to move on or forgive him."  
"It's a lot harder than it seems."  
"Well do something and soon, it's been a month."  
Kurt was getting annoyed by his best friend's constant advice to move on or to at least talk to him. Now, he and Rachel both were back at McKinley High's opening night for Grease. The reception was killing Kurt having to watch his ex-boyfriend flit around and be the social butterfly he knew him to be with Kurt unable to talk to him without wanting to either punch or kiss him. It really seems that his love story was now a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet.  
_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
and you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
_He knew what happened and even partially understood. But, that doesn't stop him from avoiding Blaine and his calls. He was afraid of the confrontation. He's now afraid to look at the ending of their happily ever after. Blaine wants to go back to the ways things were and a part of him does to but Kurt's afraid to try and be hurt again. He can't just pretend that it's nothing although he also can't pretend that he's not losing his mind not being with Blaine. He just want the happily ever after they both deserve!  
_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
The end. _  
As of right now, I don't know if Blaine and I will ever get back together. But, I do know that I would give everything I have just to go back and fix both of our mistakes.


	2. Part 2

_**The Story of Us  
**__Author's Note: As a warning this is mostly in song. I was tossing back and forth between the two plots in my head before I just decided to write both of them. _

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel at 19 years old, a college freshman at NYADA had his entire life in front of him. He was young and talented(he was a countertenor after all). But now this same young man was sitting on his bed singing cryingly a song. He wasn't putting his emotions into it like Patti LaPone had taught him to do. No, Instead he was singing The Story of Us while clutching his boyfriend pillow that his friend Rachel had given him as a joke.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.  
Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

_Next Chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
The End._

"Can I really say The End? Do I mean it?" Kurt asked himself after he had finished singing the song that had been going through his head he and Blaine had broken up back in October. Sometimes all he needed was to release his emotions and the best way to do that was in song.

Kurt looked at the picture on his night stand. It was one of him, Blaine, and his dad at Christmas time; all of them smiling at the camera. It was his favorite picture because of its complete honesty. The Vouge magazine was still on Kurt's lap ; nothing was posed. It truly was a perfect picture! With that thought in his head, Kurt reached for his phone and pressed speed dial #2 for Blaine(his dad was first.) He was going to get his love story back on track where it belonged.


End file.
